


I Want to Take Care of You Forever

by trinityskye



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, No Sex, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityskye/pseuds/trinityskye
Summary: You come home from work sick and Sackler takes care of you
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I Want to Take Care of You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever and I hope you all enjoy it :) I hope to write more in the future, I have tons of ideas, I've just finally worked up the courage to write this and put it out into the world. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Sackler might be OOC, but I have a huge soft spot for him and wanted this to be as soft as possible. I like to think that if he's in the right relationship, he would actually act like this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!!

You wake up to your alarm on a Thursday morning in the middle of September. Reaching to shut off the alarm, you feel Sackler pull you back towards his chest, even as he remains deep in his sleep. You fight the urge to roll over to cuddle into him, and instead you remove the covers and get ready to start your day. 

When you stand, you feel the chill of the morning air that can sometimes last all day at this time of year. As you walk around the shared bedroom getting ready, you feel a little queasy, but don't think much of it. Eating breakfast might help a bit, you think, as you tiptoe around the room, trying to stay quiet so you don't wake your sleeping boyfriend. Before you leave, you pad over to Adam and press a gentle kiss to his forehead, and then you leave for the work day.

*

When you get off work, you know you'll be calling in sick tomorrow. The queasiness from this morning hasn't left and the symptoms have only worsened. A headache pounds in your head like someone knocking incessantly on a door, sweat beads on your skin even though you feel cold. 

You trudge up the stairs to the apartment door, and as soon as you enter, you feel the urgent need to empty the contents of your stomach. You rush to the bathroom, not even able to say hello to Sackler when you see him in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. You kneel in front of the toilet, and when you finally throw up, Adam is already behind you, holding your hair back and rubbing your back. He stays silent until you're done, and when you flush the toilet, he notices the tears and mascara running down your cheeks. Sackler pulls you into him, gently playing with your hair and cooing that everything will be alright.

"Can we go lay down? I want to sleep this off please," you say, already shifting to get up and go to the living room. 

He holds you back, maneuvering you to sit in front of the cabinets, "we can, honey, but let's get you cleaned up first. I know you hate falling asleep with your makeup on."

You whine in protest, even though you know he's right. He's heard your complaining enough to know how much you hate sleeping with makeup on. Adam stands up and reaches into the cabinet over the sink to grab out your makeup wipes. Once he finds them, he sinks back down to kneel in front of you. As he opens the package, you lean your forehead against his shoulder. Sackler grabs out a fresh wipe and tilts your chin up until you're looking him in the eyes. "There's those beautiful eyes I love," he says, as he brings the cool cloth to your face to begin gently wiping under your eyes to rid your skin of makeup and oil. You feel the heat crawl up your neck as he whispers sweet things to you, although you're not totally sure if it's a blush or a spike in the fever you probably have. As he cleans each patch of skin, he presses a gentle kiss to the area, before moving on to clean the next part of your face.

Once he finishes cleaning your face, he helps you stand and leads you into the bedroom. As you sit on the edge of the bed, he walks to his dresser and pulls out one of his t-shirts, and then moves to your dresser to pull out a pair of black leggings. Adam pads towards you and starts to gently pull off your work clothes. "I just want you to be comfortable, baby, we'll get you feeling better in no time," he says as he unhooks your bra and puts his t-shirt over your head. He tells you to stand so that he can change your pants, and you oblige a little sluggishly. 

Once Sackler is finished changing you into more comfy clothes, he lays a soft fleece blanket onto the bed and tells you to lay in the middle of it. You do as he says, and when you're situated, he begins to fold the ends of the blanket towards your middle, wrapping you up. Once he's happy with his work, he kisses your forehead, and says "now that my little sushi is all rolled up, let's get you to the couch to take a nap."

He picks you up bridal style, and carries you to the couch, laying you down with a pillow under your head. He turns to the TV, picking up the remote on the small coffee table, and turns on your favorite comfort movie. "I'll be right back with a cup of tea, baby. Don't fall asleep yet," Adam tells you, as he's walking towards the kitchen. 

When he comes back a few minutes later, he has a mug of your favorite tea in one hand, and a couple pain relievers and a water bottle in the other hand. He hands you the pills and sets the mug down on the table with a warning of "be careful, honey. The tea is really hot." You crack open the water bottle and take the pills he handed you. Sackler watches you take them, and when you've swallowed both of them, he moves towards your legs, lifting both of them gently so that he can sit. He lets your legs rest in his lap, and encourages you to drink some tea before you fall asleep. Once you've drank enough to his liking, you settle into the couch, relaxing into the pillow, feeling the softness of the blanket on your skin. Adam's hands run up and down your legs over the blanket, slowly lulling you to sleep from the soft pressure. Just as you start to lose consciousness, you hear him say softly, "I want to take care of you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amaryllisdriver?s=09) !


End file.
